


You Monster: Redux

by legendofgrump



Category: Game Grumps, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Ninja Ship Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofgrump/pseuds/legendofgrump
Summary: A Portal-based AU where Brian runs Grump Laboratories and Dan is his secretary/partner. This is a rewrite of the other fic of the same name, but hopefully better (and eventually finished).





	1. A Proposal

Dan and Brian had been together for a few years now. It was a stable relationship, though not without it’s problems, as one might expect. Brian focused too much on work, Dan was particularly clingy when he felt threatened. Brian had forgotten their last anniversary in favor of working late, Dan tended to isolate himself when he was upset instead of talking it out. Things that Dan was willing to look past and get over. Things which Brian hardly ever noticed.

But they both loved each other, and that was what mattered. And, well, Dan couldn’t say the relationship didn’t come with perks. In fact, it had landed him an incredibly prestigious position as second in command at a very successful science corporation. Brian’s corporation, to be exact. Grump Laboratories, renowned for doing things with science that no one ever thought possible, or ethical. And Dan got to sit at all of the Big Boy meetings, taking notes for Brian as his trusted secretary.

And it was in the middle of one of these meetings, when Brian had proposed. Dan should have known that Brian would finally pop the question in the middle of the work day, it was just like Brian. But it was a sweet gesture. It had caught Dan off guard, in front of the rest of the higher ups in the company, all staring at him with expectant gazes. And Brian, down on one knee, just having given a heartfelt speech about how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dan. Well, he just couldn’t say no to that. It was almost like everything was going perfectly, every problem the two had ever had faded into the background, drowned out by the size of the diamond on Dan’s new engagement ring.

Until they left the meeting room, that is.

“I can’t believe we’re engaged,” Dan said. A smile had etched itself onto his face after Brian put the ring on him, and it hadn’t left since. “I can’t believe we’re getting _married.”_

Brian laughed. “Of course, you didn’t think I was going to shove my consciousness into a robot _before_ I married you, did you?”

Dan stopped dead, the hand he’d been gazing at with the ring on it clenching into a fist. “You’re doing _what?_ Brian, we talked about this. I’m not a fan of your obsession with us living forever. I thought you said you weren’t going to continue with that.”

“I never said that,” Brian responded, all too quickly. It made Dan’s stomach churn. “Besides, what’s the point of doing all this if I’m just going to die before I can see it really take off!” He could see the anger already boiling up in Dan’s expression--something he’d grown very used to, and one of the only expressions he could identify without fail. He made sure to add, “And what’s the point of loving someone if it can’t be forever?”

Love and flattery did not bloom all over Dan’s face like Brian had expected. “You’re so _dense,”_ Dan said, not romantically at all. “I’m not going to put anything of mine into a robot. Not my mind, my memories, my _anything._ And you’re not going to convince me otherwise.”

Something was telling Brian that Dan needed a little more convincing. “I really don’t think you’re looking at this logically. You always did think too much with your heart.”

Dan pinched the bridge of his nose. “And what is _that_ supposed to mean?”

That wasn’t a good tone. In fact, it was the tone of someone who was going to make Brian sleep on the couch that night. The tone of someone who might even go so far as to lock himself into their shared bedroom and be so upset that he might even forget to eat that evening. “Darling, I’m sorry.” Damage control was his best bet at this point. “Really, maybe we should just focus more on the proposal! We’re going to get married! And we’ve got to start planning this wedding at some point, right?”

“I’m really not in the mood for this right now, Brian.” Dan brushed past him and stomped his way down the hall. His path was headed straight for the lower floors where the technicians did most of their work. The opposite direction of the office that Brian and Dan shared. But well, there was a lot of work that needed to get done, and Brian wasn’t one for slacking off. He figured Dan would return before long.

* * *

Dan did, in fact, push his way down to the lower floors. He desperately needed some sanity after his talk with Brian. Someone that would no doubt tell him that he was right, no matter what. He needed to talk to Barry.

“Barry!” Dan called out, bursting his way into his friend’s office, which was littered with spare parts and questionable experiments. He was Brian’s head of technology, after all, in charge of bringing Brian’s ridiculous blueprints to life.

The technician whirled around in his chair, eyes wide and questioning. “Uh, Dan?” he answered back with not nearly as much enthusiasm. “What are you doing down here and why do you look like you want to break something?”

“I just had a talk with Brian,” Dan explained. He managed to lower his blood pressure with a few heavy breaths. Then he leaned up against Barry’s desk, crossing his arms over his chest. “I talked to him and he _proposed_ to me.” As if to prove, he shoved the ring into Barry’s face.

“Looks like he did. Congratulations.” Barry took a brief look at the ring before pushing his face back into his work. “Doesn’t seem like something to be angry about, though.”

Dan shoved the ringed hand into his pocket, fist clenching. He was almost mad enough to take the ring off, but not quite. Thank God, or he might have lost it among all of Barry’s tech junk. “No, that’s not what I’m mad about. He proposed to me and then he brought up his stupid robot plan again.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been working on the prototypes of that.” Barry’s calm tone was musical, almost soothing against Dan’s rage. It was like this was just any other conversation that he might have with Dan. Though, considering how often the two of them had conversations on similar topics, it almost was.

Dan huffed. “I don’t get why he wants it so bad! Why can’t we just live normal, human lives that are a normal, human length?”

“Probably because Brian is a bit of a narcissist and doesn’t trust anyone to run the company other than him. Besides you, that is.”

Did Barry always have to be so blunt? And did he always have to be so _right?_ “You know damn well I don’t wanna run his company. I’d rather fight bulls than be a CEO.”

“You’d do just fine. You’re a good guy, you have a good sense of what’s right and wrong. That’s all you really need.” 

“And apparently not even that...” Part of Dan felt bad making the comment, but he was just mad enough not to care for the moment.

One of the metal appendages Barry had just been screwing on snapped right off its hinge. He sighed and threw the broken bit behind him. It clattered to the floor among some other discarded scraps.

It was a good enough distraction. “What’re you working on?” Dan asked, trying to peer over Barry’s shoulder. He just prayed that it wouldn’t have anything to do with their previous discussion.

“Brian gave me the blueprints for some kind of gun that let’s you travel through space. It’s supposed to create rips between spaces so that you can travel across rooms faster and easier than ever. It’s giving me a real headache though.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Dan tried to get a closer look, but really it was still just a pile of bolts and metal to him. “Like a teleporter or something?”

“Kinda, but you can only travel to another place if you can shoot a rip to it. Basically, you have to be able to see your destination from your starting point.” Barry fiddled with another metal appendage. “Brian wants it to be testable before--” He paused. “Before other tests go online.”

Dan’s face fell again. He was too observant for his own good. _‘Before Brian shoves his brain in a computer.’_ “Yeah, well sounds like a real waste of time to me,” he grumbled. He pushed himself up from the desk and made his way over to the door.

“You should really talk to Brian,” Barry finally said, not looking up from his work. He didn’t have much faith that Dan would heed his words, but he figured he’d still try.

There was no answer at first. “You think I could stay at your place tonight?” Barry’s brain automatically filled in the ‘again’ tacked onto the end.

He sighed. “Yeah, sure. Just meet me back down here when you’re ready to leave.”


	2. Fool's Gold

The gold band around Dan’s finger burned against his skin. He always twisted it when he was nervous or angry or just generally upset. Meaning, he was almost always twisting it. The recent days hadn’t been so great--which was saying something, since the last few _years_ hadn’t been so great by normal standards. But these days had been especially un-great, seeing as the entire company was starting to panic and he had no idea what to do.

Tests for the Portal Gun were in full effect. It was far out of its prototype phase, which was great, but it was nowhere near ready to release to all the buyers the corporation was meant to sell it to. They still needed to do more tests on the product, but, well, they were running out of subjects.

At first, they’d taken volunteers. Many people lined up at the mere chance to get a glimpse inside Grump Laboratories. Just the thought of going through test chambers designed by The Doctor Brian Wecht was something to brag about. Of course, those volunteers never got the chance to brag about anything, especially since the only thing _worth_ bragging about was the size of their grave plots.

Instructions laid on Dan’s desk--formerly Brian’s desk, he remembered bitterly--as they often did. Dan was nothing more than a figurehead. He followed instructions and told people what to do as if he’d come up with the ideas himself. But someone else was always behind the scenes, telling him what to say and do. Today’s instructions told him to order for new advertisements, asking the general public for more volunteers. _“Make sure they add in what a Prestigious Opportunity this is.”_ It made Dan want to vomit with all the hot guilt building up in his chest.

He pushed the instructions to the side for a moment, rather going for something else that might give him less of an ulcer. No such luck, seeing as the rest of his duties consisted of signing waivers through for the few volunteers that they still had. He’d signed off hundreds at this point, why should this be any different? He was just a disgusting corporate schmuck sending pigs to the slaughter.

Dan pressed his pen to the paper, ready to scrawl out the same familiar signature that would send this person to their death. He pressed it there for a few moments, listening to the _thump, thump_ of his pulse in his throat. _Daniel Avidan-Wecht,_ the grim reaper of Grump Laboratories.

With shaking hands, he dropped the pen. And Dan cried for the first time in a long time, tears staining the official paperwork. He cried for Jack. For Arin and Suzy. He cried for Ross and Holly. And he cried for Barry. And every other faceless, young person he’d sent to their deaths without a care. Well, there were a few cares. But not nearly enough to make up for the guilt that Dan felt pooling in his gut, forcing its way up until he was dry-heaving up regrets and hopelessness.

God, it was selfish what he did next. He’d spent a solid ten minutes crying and feeling sick and threatening to throw up whatever foggy memory of a breakfast he had. But then he stood up and he made a decision. He cleared his throat, hoping to push some of the weakness out of it, and pressed the button on his office phone to talk to his secretary.

His finger trembled on the button, but he sounded relatively normal. “Katie? Get me a blank volunteer form.”

“Sir, why would you need--”

“Just get it for me. I want it on my desk immediately.”

* * *

Dan got his volunteer form, as well as a lot of pressing questions from his secretary. But he didn’t answer them, merely shooed her and went to work filling out the form. He didn’t need her trying to talk him out of it. He had his mind set. No one else was going to die under his watch. He was going in those test chambers to shut down BRIAN and nothing else, or at the very least, die trying.

He went through the psych eval, the physical, all the necessary paperwork. Everyone gave him strange looks. After all, it wasn’t every day your boss showed up as a volunteer--or at all, really. Dan was a very hands-off guy, probably came with being nothing more than the fake head of the company.

It became apparent to Dan that he hadn’t been paying attention when the testing uniform was placed into his arms, jarring him out of his thoughts. He blinked owlishly, giving the cold-looking technician a blank look before realize what was happening. He had to go change.

“Are you alright, sir?” the technician asked. His tone made it sound like Dan could have said anything and he wouldn’t have cared. This was just a job to him. He didn’t _care_ about it. But Dan couldn’t argue much. When you worked around people constantly dying, you have to distance yourself somehow.

Dan found himself desperately wishing it was Barry giving him this rundown. But no matter how many times he looked back at that technician on his way out of the room, it wasn’t his soft-faced friend. No, Barry was in the test chambers. _Dead in the test chambers,_ his brain helpfully reminded him.

He pushed his way into the small changing cubicles, dropping his new clothes onto the little bench. He took a few deep breaths, tears threatening to well up again. He’d been so good about repressing all of this for so long, why had it changed so suddenly? His fingers automatically went to the metal band on his hand, twisting it roughly.

Oh right, his anniversary. That had been a couple days ago. “Happy three years, Brian,” Dan muttered to himself.

Desperate for some kind of distraction, Dan began peeling his clothes off. Tie. Shirt. Belt. He focused on each little part, avoiding the prodding thoughts that were starting to give him a headache. How many buttons did his shirt have? Too many. Which notch was his belt buckled into? One that gave away his slim frame. Unbutton pants. Zipper next.

He looked down at the clothes he was going to be putting on next. A gray tank top. A jumpsuit in Grump Laboratories Brand Orange. And some boots. He remembered hearing something about them being special. What were they called? The name wasn’t coming to mind. It probably didn’t matter. He’d find out sooner or later.

He threw on the outfit, fastening the sleeves of the jumpsuit around his waist rather than putting them on properly. Lastly, he tied his hair up, and then looked himself over in the mirror. More than anything, he looked disheveled, but that wasn’t the fault of the outfit. His eyes were desperately red and puffy from all the crying. Even in a ponytail, his hair was obviously tangled. Bags colored the undersides of his eyes. It was almost painful to look at.

So Dan left the changing cubicle and rejoined the technician, now in his proper attire. The next stop was the elevator into the test chambers. Oh joy.

When Dan stepped into the glass tube that would carry him on his _Journey Through Science_ he stared back at the stone-faced technician. He wouldn’t miss this place if he didn’t come back. All this place had done was take from him. Now he was going to do some taking back.


	3. The Sunset

_Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?_

It took place outside. A beautiful venue full of flowers. A little gazebo right in the middle. Honestly, it was probably designed just for holding weddings. The photographer they’d hired didn’t hesitate to tell them what a beautiful location they’d picked out. But of course they had, Brian only settled for the best.

Dan’s heart had never fluttered so hard, when Brian took his hand and placed the ring on his finger. It was just a simple gold band--they’d agreed that it was the best option; subtle and classic--but it meant everything. There was so much love in Brian’s eyes when Dan returned the favor, placing the other ring on Brian’s finger.

And God, there wasn’t a better moment in his life than the kiss they shared in front of the alter. All his friends and family, Brian’s friends and family, cheering and clapping for their love. Dan thought it was a hell of an achievement and he’d never been happier.

_For better or for worse._

“Congrats on finally tying the knot, we were starting to think you’d never get it done!” Suzy told them after giving them both huge hugs. She gave Dan a teasing look before adding, “You know, it’s just like Brian to put something off for two years.”

“Don’t look at me, Dan was the one overseeing all the planning!” Brian said, but Dan could hear the laugh in his voice. They both still had goofy grins on their faces, smitten from the ceremony.

Dan gave Brian a playful tap on the shoulder, as if to say, ‘How dare you say that very true thing out loud,” but was laughing along. “Yeah, and see what a good job I did? Speaking of, thanks for helping out with the suits, Suz.”

She waved a hand dismissively. “It was nothing. Just glad you guys liked them.” Her already bright smile turned into a grin when she looked off to the side. She waved her hand, summoning someone over. “Guys, I finally get to introduce you to my boyfriend, Arin.”

The guy came over, bigger, about as tall as Dan. He had his long hair tied back, a blonde streak running through the tight ponytail. He shook Dan’s hand--strong grip, Dan noted. And they hit it off right away. Arin was an impressive conversationalist, which was a blessing for Dan. He was so used to just letting Brian lead the conversations, but Arin really made it easy.

_For richer or poorer._

“I’m taking full credit for this, you know.” Dan had sat down with Jack, an old friend who had introduced Dan and Brian originally. “Though I still think you should have released some doves or something when you kissed.”

Dan scoffed. “Yeah, I’m sure that would have gone over well. I bet they would have pecked _your_ eyes out specifically.”

His grin didn’t even dare falter. Jack was one of the only people Dan almost always saw happy. It was crazy to him that he was always in such a good mood. Part of Dan was jealous, but the other part of Dan would never dare say that out loud, for fear of coming face to face with the things he was unhappy with.

“If that’s the price I have to pay for being a visionary, then so be it,” Jack laughed. “Where’s the other lucky groom, by the way?”

Dan looked around the venue. “Not sure. Probably trying to explain what exactly it is he does to my parents.” He gave a laugh, but it sounded a bit dryer than normal. Why did he have to ruin his own good mood? Luckily, he spotted Brian off to the side of the dance floor, talking to a couple of their other friends.

“You’re gonna let that stand?” It was a good thing Jack’s Irish accent was hard to ignore, so it could snap him out his staring trance. “Today of all days?”

“What else am I going to do about it? That’s his favorite conversation topic.”

Jack clapped a hand onto Dan’s shoulder, fully pulling his attention back to the conversation they were having. Jack was giving him a deadpan glare, desperately trying to get through Dan’s pathetic, passive nature. The good thing about how long they’d been friends was that Jack knew most of Dan’s frustrations.

“Dude, go over there and _stop him._ If you don’t, I will, because someone has to.”

Dan sighed, but nodded.

_Through good times and bad._

Dan grabbed another drink before heading over. At least it was just Barry, Ross, and his wife Holly. They’d probably help him change the subject if he needed it. And sure enough, as soon as he was in earshot, he heard mention of some deadline. Probably an overdue one.

“Hey guys, what’s the point of having a DJ if no one dances?” Dan said, automatically moving to lace his fingers with Brian’s. It at least got his attention away from whatever he was saying.

Ross laughed. “If only I had the rhythm to do it.”

“Never stopped you before,” Holly teased dryly over the rim of her glass. She took a sip of her wine before giving Dan a sweet smile. “Beautiful wedding, by the way. All that planning really paid off.”

“Thanks,” Dan grinned, “but I couldn’t have done it without your help. Never would have found the venue or the photographer without you.”

She laughed, her eyes scrunching in the corners rather cutely. Her face reminded Dan of a cherub, round and soft. “I figured if it was good enough for cosplay photo shoots, it was at least worth suggesting. You guys should go look at it around sunset, that’s when it’s the prettiest.”

Dan felt Brian squeeze his hand--he was making a mental note of something. He gave Brian a glance, finding his attention not even on the conversation. His eyes were glued to something else across the room. Typical.

“Can’t imagine it getting much nicer than it already is,” Barry said dreamily. “The flowers are beautiful this time of year and all the butterflies are out.”

“And the _bees_ ,” Ross added, ever the optimist. “I think they were out to get me. I probably got stung at some point.”

Holly rolled her eyes. “You’d know if you got stung by a bee, you dork. And so would I, because you’d never stop complaining about it.”

Ross gave Holly a look equivalent to the adult version of sticking his tongue out at her. She kissed him on the cheek in response. Dan imagined Ross was the kind of guy to do anything for Holly, but never admit it. After all, he was an asshole, but he was an asshole who cared about his loved ones.

_‘Til death do us part._

It was later into the night when Brian whisked Dan away from the dwindling socializing and poppy music. Brian pressed a finger to his lips, almost childishly, when Dan asked where they were going. Dan couldn’t help laughing, it was admittedly adorable the way Brian was cracking a smile while he did it.

The two ended up back in front of the gazebo where they’d said their vows. Harsh daylight had turned soft. Butterflies had turned into the first inklings of fireflies. The flowers seemed like beacons against the orange and purple of the sunset. Holly had been right about it being beautiful.

Brian took Dan by the hands, pulling his attention away from the view. “We really should have held the wedding at sunset, huh?”

Dan grinned. “Yeah, but I don’t think I could have waited for sunset. Waiting as long as we did was hard enough.” He let Brian manipulate their hands until Dan’s hand was resting on Brian’s shoulder and Brian’s was on Dan’s hip. “Someone’s going to notice we’re missing.”

Brian shrugged, Dan’s hand raising and falling with it. “Let them. I just want to spend some time with you today.”

“Couldn’t wait for the honeymoon?” Dan asked, waggling an eyebrow.

“I’d hate to ruin your expectations, but I was just planning on dancing with you.” The sentence was punctuated by Brian leading Dan in a first sweeping step. It was the same dance they’d rehearsed for the wedding. Something felt slower about it, toes brushing grass, cicadas providing the music.

Their dancing turned to gentle swaying, Dan resting his head on Brian’s shoulder. “Only you could think of something so romantic,” he chuckled softly. “You know how to make a guy swoon.”

Brian’s hands on his hips felt safe, like home. “That’s what you married me for, isn’t it? Because you just couldn’t resist my romance?”

“Yup, the only reason.” Dan hugged him closer as he said it. He didn’t want to let go for anything.

They swayed for some indeterminate amount of time, quietly appreciating each other’s space. It was everything Dan wanted and it felt like peace in every sense of the word. It was moment’s like this that made loving Brian so worth it.

Dan let his eyes slip closed, senses focused on the light circles Brian’s thumbs were rubbing into his hips. “Do you think it’ll always be this good?” Dan asked quietly.

Brian sighed, tucked his head into the crook of Dan’s neck. He pressed a soft kiss to his collar.

_I do._


End file.
